megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure Demon
Rare Persona (レア or 宝魔, lit. "Treasure Demon") is an umbrella term for a collection of Personas only appear in Persona 5 which cannot be equipped for combat but can be used in fusion. Fusion with rare Personas is very similar to Element race demons in the traditional Shin Megami Tensei series in that a rare Persona will change another ingredient Persona in fusion into another Persona of the same Arcana either rank up or down by 1 or 2, this allows a simpler way to complete the Persona Compendium or deal with an issue when DLC Personas get in the way of the usual fusion recipe. Rare Personas only begin appearing since May 18th in Madarame Palace and subsequently the rest of the Palaces and Mementos. When opening a shinny treasure chest, there is a small chance the shadow of a rare Persona will pop up instead and attempt to escape from the player. The chance of their appearance in Mementos can be boosted by venturing there during bad weather. There is also the infiltration item "Rare Bait" (宝魔ホイホイ, crafting recipe from Morgana Confidant rank 6 on July 25th) to multiply the appearance rate. When engaged in battle, it will remain stumbled for few turns but quickly flee. Knocking it down and then asking it to join will obtain the Persona instantly. Because many of these rare Personas have a wide range of elemental resistances, it is recommended to rank up Shinya Oda's Confidant to unlock the skill "Knock-down Shot" which guarantees knocking down the target regardless of resistance in exchange for firing all remaining bullets (or a portion of remaining bullets if you have ranked up his Confidant to 6). The difference with Element demons is that rare Personas cannot be created via fusion but can only be negotiated and obtained in the dungeon (Element demons on the other hand never respond to negotiation). Another important difference is that the result yielded from fusion with rare Persona takes the current level of another ingredient Persona into account instead of the fixed base level in fusion with Element demon. That means you can train a Persona to the desired level in order to gain different Personas of the same Arcana out of this fusion. For example, you cannot fuse Regent with Arsene of level 8 or lower because there is no Fool Persona lower than level 8 besides Arsene himself, but you can fuse Regent with level 9 Arsene which yields Obariyon who is level 8 Fool. Fusing two rare Personas simply results in another regular Persona, as there is no equivalent of Mitama demons in Persona 5. A similar mechanics of fusion with Mitama takes the form of Sacrificial fusion (hanging). All rare Personas are modeled after luxurious jewelries instead of mythological figures. Stats Regent Queen's Necklace Stone of Scone Koh-i-Noor Orlov Emperor's Amulet Hope Diamond Crystal Skull *Possible reference to the namesake plot devices in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Fusion charts Fusion between rare and regular Personas Fusion between rare Personas Category:Mechanics Category:Persona 5